Checkmate
by S Hackett
Summary: Follow Eren, Mikasa, Armin and what's left of the Survey Corps as they struggle to bring down the King so they can finally reach their old home back on the Shiganshina District to uncover the truth about the Titans. Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir will get in their way again, in a last try of recruiting them once more. Who do you think will be hard enough to survive this madness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. All I'm trying to do, is to tell you how I imagine the ending of this amazing story Isayama gave us…

I have my own imagination and originality, but I would pay attention to suggestions if you want to propose something, so, I repeat, if you have a suggestion about anything, just send me a PM telling me what you think. You can tell me about errors I may have, ideas you may have for this story, etc.

I may have orthography errors, English is not my first language.

Some of you will think that there's more than enough talking about love in this chapter… I just wanted to do things this way because I believe I had to. Next chapters will be more about the revolution Erwin's planning the effect it'll have.

This will be something that happened between chapter 55 and chapter 56. The next chapter will be 57th.

**Chapter 55.5**

The morning was cold. He took the blanket and covered himself again. Levi used to wake them up early, but he wouldn't do it for the moment. They were living the worst times. The Survey Corps were planning some sort of revolution he didn't understand nothing about, Levi had been torturing some of the guys from the Military Police, with the help of Hanji…

-We're all crazy.-he whispered sliding a hand below the pillow.-But I'm killing the titans… I'm not dying before it… Gaaaah...-again, he had fallen asleep.

Mikasa, from the other side of the window, attached to the wall by her 3D Maneuver Gear, sighed in frustration. She had been expecting him to finally wake up, but he did not. It seemed like he wasn't getting out of the bed until Levi tortured him with his ugly face or Hanji arrived shouting stupidities about experiments.

Those experiments.

She took a deep breath and held back her hatred. She had no right to hate Hanji because of the experiments she wanted to do. It was necessary. Mikasa just wished it wasn't Eren who had to bear them.

-Why does he have to bear that burden?-she fell down to the floor as gracefully as ever, still thinking the answer to that question.

But she couldn't find it. Maybe it did not even exist.

-I just hope he survives all this.-she whispered to herself.

Then she heard the door opening and a guy a bit taller than her went through.

-Oh, I didn't know you got up this early.-he said, she looked at him expressionlessly.-Sorry.-he added, nervously.- Good morning.-

-The same.-she said, as brief as ever.

Jean walked to a tree close to her and sat down there, thinking of what to say. She wasn't someone you could just talk to. In fact, she was the one who always chose who to speak to.

When he looked at her again, her eyes were put on Eren's window, which was still closed.

-That tadpole won't wake up 'till midday, at least…-

-I don't care.-

-Mikasa, can I ask you a question?-Jean finally let his instinct lead him through the situation, just like when he fought titans.

-Ask away.-her eyes did not move a single millimeter.

-Why do you care so much about Eren? And please, tell me the truth. Um… I know maybe I don't deserve to know, or, perhaps, it's something deep buried inside you, but it's just…-

-Did you ever have the feeling that you owe everything to someone?-she asked in response, to which Jean was caught off guard.

-What? How? I don't really get it.-

-Just how I thought.-she said, not giving an answer directly.

-But…-Jean got up and cleaned the grass on his trousers.-Can you give me a concrete answer?-

-If you have not experienced what I just told you, then I will not waste my breath.-

"That has been the longest answer I have ever received from her", he thought to himself.

He was disappointed. His instinct always found an answer. To everything. But with Mikasa… she just didn't let him even use it, she always cut off the conversations she had with everyone. With everyone but Eren. What would have he done for her to achieve such a thing?

Mikasa Ackerman. What a complicated woman.

-Funny. I like complicated women.-he whispered.

The morning elapsed like that.

Jean, along with Conny, Sasha and Armin, fed the horses. Mikasa, Eren (when he woke up) and Historia went to the forest to collect more wood.

What was left of the day, they passed it inside the house, hidden. It wasn't until dinner time that Eren, Armin and Mikasa sit down together, apart from the others. They hadn't seen neither Levi nor Hanji nor Erwin during the day, so they were to be awake until the dawn arrived, waiting for possible orders.

-So…-Armin said, bored.- How was your day? I think my right arm has dislocated… How clumsy can I be… I fell from the fourth floor and instead of using the 3DMG, all I tried to do was to grab the edge of a window… And I managed to do it… In the first floor…-he let out a nervous giggle.

Eren smiled, and so did Mikasa.

-Well, at least you're not dead.-he said.- That's what counts the most, right?-

-Of course.-she supported him.- What would we do without you, Armin?-

-You always asking your rhetoric questions, huh?-the small blonde smiled.-Even knowing that, I'm going to answer. You would survive.-

-What the hell are you saying, Armin? You saved our asses more times than I can remember!-

-Don't be foolish. You were eaten, and you found your way out. We were all about to die, and it was you, Eren, who saved us. I don't know yet how can you control the titans, but… Had it not been because of that… We would not be here. I did nothing.-

Both Eren and Mikasa looked at a full-of-sadness Armin, not knowing what to say. When the Titan Shifter was about to say something, Jean put the two of his hands on Eren's shoulders and whispered close to his ear, so only he would hear his words.

-We. Have. To. Talk. Eren. Yeager.-

-About what?-

-Can't tell you here, just follow me.-

And with that, Jean went to the door, opened it, and disappeared into the darkness.

-Ummm… Sorry, Jean wanted to talk to me alone… Seems like he wants to do it outside. I'll be back.

Mikasa and Armin stared at each other, asking one another what Jean would want to tell Eren.

-Here, Yeager.-Jean called for him.

He was between two thin and close trees, with his back reclined against one of them.

Eren approached quietly, ready to fight if Kirstein tried something… But he didn't.

-Why do you think I brought you here?-he asked.

-Why don't you tell me?-Eren proposed.

-First let me test your judgement.-Jean declared.- I want to know how far your intelligence goes.-

-I'm not as smart as Armin.-

-You're not even as smart as me, let's not talk about Armin.-

Eren clenched his fists.

-Are you looking for a fight, Jean? I have no problem, just tell me!-

-No, I'm not.-he responded.- You know what, you are just as smart as the guy who created the first titan, Eren. Do you really don't know nothing about Mikasa?-

-What does she have to do with us?-

Jean grabbed his forehead, containing his rage.

-Eren. You know I love her, right?-

Eren's eyes widened in surprise.

-What? I mean, really? That's awesome!-

-No, Eren, it is not! And stop shouting, lower your voice!-Jean said quietly.-It's not awesome, because she's after someone else.-he explained.

-Oh, what a shame, Jean.-Jean's face turned into one of incredulity.-What?!-

-Eren, you should know who she loves!-he said in a desperate tone.

-Why should I?-

-Are you really that stupid? I can't believe this shit!-Jean said, full of hatred.- Look, stop plaing the stupid guy role, because I know you're not like that! I know pretty well you DO know who I'm talking about!-he took Eren's shoulders.- Listen, Eren. She's slowly dying because of the indifference you are aiming at her. You weren't there to see how she was acting when we thought you were dead back on Trost! She cried a lot when you got out of the titan's body, Eren, do you know what that means?-

-Yeah, I know, it means she cares a lot about me, just like I care a lot about her.-

-I don't think it's the same.-Jean incremented his grip.- Eren, stop playing, she's holding a lot of pain for you, a pain she doesn't deserve, do you understand? She not only has her own problems, she also carries yours and solves them before you even realize you have them. I don't know a thing about her past, and I don't want to know anything, I don't have the right to ask, but as far as I know, you are the only fucking person she cares about, and you continuously turn your back on her!-

-She did the same, don't you remember?-

Jean's face turned to hatred.

-Tell me one single moment where she did it.-

-Back on the Judgment. She didn't hide the fact of me attacking her, so…-but before he could end talking, Jean's fist had reached his jaw with all his strength.-Why did you do that!?-

-You fucking ungrateful stupid piece of shit. You don't deserve her. All you do is putting more and more burdens on her back, not caring a single time neither about how much she's being through not about how much she's been through before this! But the worst… The worst thing is that you know all that! You know her past, you if she suffered, how much she suffered, the reasons she suffered for, you know everything! And yet so, you don't care.-

-No, Jean, It's not…-

-SHUT THE FUCK UP!-

It was then when the rest of the Survey Corps went out, worried because of the noise.

-Remember that we're hidden, boys.-Conny said a bit annoyed.

Jean punched one of the two trees, then he took Eren's jacket.

-You know what I think about you? I once believed in you, Eren. But seeing you now, acting like this… I can't see how you're better than the titans. Because, yes, had it not been for you, all of the Survey Corps would be dead… But even with that, I can say that for a hero, killing one person is worse than killing a hundred. Are you a hero, Eren? Will you let that person die?-

-Put him down, Jean. Right. Now.-Mikasa had grabbed both of her blades and was ready to slide their companion with no regret.

-You see? This is one of those acts of love. Don't you appreciate them?-then he released Eren, who fell to the floor.

-It's not the time.-he whispered.

Jean laughed and approached one more time to his ear.

-Not now?-he laughed.-When, if not now? When the titans eat her? Have you ever stopped for a moment to think how your life would be if she wasn't there for you?-he stood up and walked away.- Think about, Eren. You might be a goddamn Titan Shifter… But we're not.-

Mikasa approached, with the blades still in her hands.

-Are you alright, Eren?-she asked, to which he just nodded.

-Eren, come with me, we should sleep.-Armin suggested.

-But we have to stay awake, waiting for something to happen.-he refused.

-If anything happens, I'll let you two know.-her foster sister said.

"Fuck", he thought while saying "Alright".

Once inside the bedroom, his blonde friend started the interrogatory.

-You know…-Armin said worried about his friend's look.- Jean was right. Not all of us are Titan Shifters.-

-You too are going to give me a lesson about feelings?-Eren demanded.- Why in hell does everyone think I don't get it? Why everyone believes that I don't know what Mikasa feels for me?-

-Then why don't you do nothing about that? Like he said, she's dying.-Armin asked, with his fingers intertwined.

-Because this ain't the time, Armin! I barely have time to do all what Levi and Hanji ask me to do, fight the titans and now with the government after us, the situation is worse than ever!-

-Precisely because of that, you should talk to her. Tell me the truth.-he waited for an answer.- Will you?-

-Yes.-Eren accepted after minutes of silence.

-Be honest… What do you feel for her? Trust me, I'm not telling her this.-

The Titan Shifter shook his head and wrap his legs with his arms.

-Actually I don't know. I mean, obviously I want her to be happy, I always wanted that for her. As far as I know, it means I like her, and…-

-Don't try to evade my question. You can do that to Conny or Sasha. Not to me. I know you, Eren. I know when you're lying or when you try to avoid a question. I know everything about you. I can tell the only person who knows you better than me, is Mikasa. She just has to look into your eyes to know what's happening. Do you think that kind of bond is usual?-

-No, I know it's not, but…-

-No, let me talk. How do you know she's not dying tomorrow?-

Eren laughed at the comment. He laughed for at least four minutes, and then, when he calmed down, looked at Armin and said, still smiling:

-She's not gonna die.-

-How can you be sure? You should have seen how she was acting when that titan had eaten you. Mikasa ran out of gas and almost got killed by a Titan, Eren. She was lucky to be found by your Titan form.-

-There you have it, we have each other's back.-

Now it was Armin's turn to laugh.

-Oh, have you? Then tell me, had it not been for Levi, would Mikasa be here? Because he fought Annie a little while to make sure she didn't die by her hand.-

-Levi's on our side, he helps everyone he can.-

-You and I know that is not true. Rivaille do the sacrifices he consider must be done. Why? I don't know, but things are how I'm telling you.-

-Armin, I know where you are going, and let me tell you that I…-

-Eren. Stop. Really. I'm with Jean on this one. Sorry. A hero doesn't let anyone die in his name. And if you want to be humanity's savior, don't be so at cost of Mikasa.-

-But I can't get her off of me! That really pisses me off! You're telling me to do things myself, but she never leaves my side, I can't protect her if she stands by my side!-

Armin sighed.

-Come here.-he said.- There's something on my Grandpa's book that I want to show you.-

Eren reluctantly woke up and went to where Armin was.

-What is it?-

-Let me find it.-the blonde was passing page after page without really looking at them.-It should be by here… Found it.-

He took a page older than the others. Eren could tell so because of its color.

-What's written there?-

-Read it, Eren. Read it and find the answers you need.-

-I don't have your brain, Armin. I don't really understand antique English.-

The blonde sighed frustrated.

-Alright, I'll read it for you.-reading and translating to actual english at the same time.- _There was a time, many years ago, where the world was dominated by humans. No titans at all. Today, I learnt from the Professor that wars aren't just against another species, but also between human beings. There was something called "Battle of Thermopylae", that took place during a period quiet away from ours called "The Second Persian Invasion of Greece", where three hundred skilled men fought against thousands of thousands of men and almost won. I think the Professor told us this story to make us believe the war against the Titans can be won. Today, he's been optimistic about it. He also told us about Leonidas, the Hero of this battle. But when I heard that at the end he died, I couldn't help but be disappointed. Yet, his death was useful. Greece united and fought back the Persians, achieving their liberty. All I want is to see a Hero rising against the Titans. A Hero that kills them all and give us freedom back. But I don't want him to end like Leonidas. I want him to survive and be happy. To have a family._-

Eren kept silent. There was nothing he could say to evade the situation. On the other hand, it was an inspiring tale.

-Did all that really happen?-

-I can't be sure. It can either be a lie or a true story, but that's not the point, Eren.-Armin closed his eyes.- Will you be our Hero, or just another common soldier?

-I don't know, Armin.-

-I get it, you want to be the Hero, but you don't have what's needed to be so. Am I right?-

Eren sighed.

-Yes.-he said.- But Mikasa…-

-Leonidas fought between another two hundred and ninety nine men, Eren. And you can't do it alongside one woman? Alongside another soldier? But over all those titles, you can't fight alongside Mikasa?-

-It's… It's… I'm afraid.-he declared.- I fear the worst.-

-Eren. As long as Mikasa has you, she can do everything. You are the source of her strength. Don't deny her that source. She needs it. Talk to her, explain her the situation, tell her how you feel. She won't be extremely happy, but will feel your attention on her again, and she really, really, needs it, Eren. Are we clear?-

-But I can't have all that on mind, please, understand me too, I lost my mother by a titan's hands, I don't know what to think about my father, and all she can do is to keep asking me how I feel, offering me help, and I…-

-Do you really think all that, Eren? Or are you just trying to avoid me?-

-No. No, I don't think all I said, Armin.-he answered after a couple of moments, resigned.

-Then you're going to talk to her?-

-I… Yes.-

-Exce…-he was about to say excellent, but the bedroom's door completely opened and Jean appeared on the door.

-Levi has arrived! Come to the kitchen!

Please, read and review! Critics and PM are welcome too!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I had to change the last sentence of the previous chapter so it could be accord to the manga… It wasn't something important anyway.

Note 2: From here on, I will ignore what happens in the manga (not completely) and make my own story.

Note 3: Should I keep writing? I mean, I feel as if no one's reading me… I know my English might be coarse, and that's why I want you guys to correct me… So tell me, do I continue or do I not?

**Chapter 57**

-Such an intellect… Situation's alright for the moment.-

Levi, from behind a tree, smiled. That was his old Master. Everything was going as planned. They would be presenting Eren to the real king in no time. After all, he was the one controlling every move made inside the walls.

Their plans had already failed once, when they sent those men to kill Mikasa's mother so they could blame Yeager… But that Eren brat had ruined their plans, and his father, anti-human supression squad's leader, Captain Ackerman, had been punished.

They had waited a very long time to get their chance, and once Eren's power became of public knowledge, everything just went easier.

_-Levi. I will trust you, and only you, this last thing. We have to make sure both Eren and Historia meet Lod Reiss, the one who should be being the King. Fritz must be put on his knees. The sooner the better. Don't tell anyone the real purpose, alright? We know Eren could ruin everything.-Erwin had said while buttoning his jacket._

_-Weren't you giving up on this if he had a good reason?-_

_-I'm still human. If there is a good reason, then I will gladly let them kill me after this. But yet so, I won't die before I take revenge on them.-_

_-Acknowledged. Why aren't you telling the brat about this?-_

_-It's not that I don't trust him.-Erwin closed his eyes.- I like how he acts, but sometimes he's just a stupid guy, acting with no purpose. So it is better if he doesn't know anything.-_

_-Understood.-Levi had said grabbing the door's handle._

-Poor stupid. I want to see the expression on his face when all of the Scouting Legion dies.-

-What did you just say!?-a female voice said, not surprising him.

Levi just turned around and smiled again.

-Hanji. I knew you'd be following me.-

The girl's face was a mix of surprise with hatred, disappointment and desperation.

-Why?-she asked, falling to her knees.- Why, Levi?-she repeated, embracing herself, crying.

-Come on.-he said as contempt as ever.- You are pathetic.-

-Why are you betraying us, Levi? You've been with us for years, did it mean nothing to you?-tears crossing through her face.

The Captain closed his eyes, laughing, and when he opened them again, he wasn't the Levi she knew anymore. He looked like some kind of monster. Just like the Brigade's men were.

-How can you wiseasses mean anything to me? You were just stupid men and women wanting to get out of these walls! Wanting to study the titans so you could understand them! Do you really believe they are something you can really understand? Come on! Look around you!-he said, still smiling.- Everyone you once knew is dead. Everyone but me and Erwin. He will soon die, and I am not on your side.-

-You monster!-Hanji tried to reach one of her blades, but Levi just kicked her face, making her hit the floor.

She screamed in pain. She screamed in pain like she never had. And Levi just watched and laughed.

-How fool can humans be.-he said, approaching to her, taking one of his own blades.-How pathetic they can be.-he was just at one step from her, Hanji desperately tried to get away, but Levi gashed her leg, to which she screamed more.-Don't make me do this.-he said, crouching.-Give me your word that you won't say anything about this and that you'll lie to Erwin.-

-Fuck you.-she managed to say.

-So be it. I wasn't going to let you live anyway.-Levi rotated the blade, tearing her flesh apart, and all she could do was to scream even more if it was possible.

Then, he raised his weapon to finally kill her.

-Good bye, Hanji. I never cared a bit about you.-

-Hey, you ass!-

-Huh?-both Hanji and Levi said, looking to where the voice came from.

It was the business man's son.

-I-I won't let you kill her! It's time for me to be a man!-

-Please.-Levi asked.- In order to be a man, you must have your balls well placed.-

Hanji put her eyes on the kid's hands. He was holding something. One simple movement and he would be dead.

And then, it happened all of a sudden.

The business man's son let something fall from his hand and tried to grab Levi's hands, but he was faster and sliced his head.

-What a shame.-was all he expressed before he saw Hanji running away as she could to grab something from the floor and use her 3D Maneuver Gear to escape.-And you think you can do that?-Levi shrugged before doing the same she did.

He only had to pursue her for a couple of hundred of meters. Then, he shattered her other leg with one of the harpoons of his 3DMG.

Again, Hanji screamed in pain before falling to the floor.

She rolled all over the floor until she hit her back against a tree, probably cracking a bone or two.

Levi approached to her silently, like a hunter that's going to kill a helpless rat.

-A job well done, as always.-a man said, appearing from the road's direction.-Rivaille Ackerman, I must admit it. You have us all impressed.-

-Ackerman?-Hanji whispered, trembling in fear.- Does he… Have something to do with Mikasa?-

-Well, obviously I'm the best.-Levi said taking another blade.- I was just asking myself when would you show up.-

-Hum. We knew you were about to betray us, if you haven't done it yet.-the man sentenced unsheathing two blades.

-You are nothing. You are pathetic. We are the ones who will win.-

-We? You are alone here, Rivaille.-

-There, is where you are wrong!-Mikasa said after jumping from a close tree and gashing his head right between his eyes before he could react.

-Was he alone?-he asked.

-No, there were two of them, but I killed the other too.-she explained, at the time Jean and Conny climbed down from the trees.

-Well done. Take the clothes and throw the corpse to the bottom of the pit, quickly.-Levi said to Mikasa before turning to Hanji.-Sorry, four eyed abnormal titan. I had to do all that to you.-

Hanji nodded at him, smiling.

-I know. I'm just glad you didn't have to kill me. Even when I was ready…-

Rivaille, however, had crouched to reach her face.

-I said sorry. Do you excuse me or not?-

She swallowed saliva.

-Y-Yes.-

-Alright then.-Levi stood up.-You hurry up, Ackerman.-

-How's that you share my last name?-she asked without an expression.

-You call me Ackerman again, you are fired.-was all he said.

-You're not shutting me up.-Mikasa fought him back.- You'll answer me someday.-

-Keep dreaming.-

-No, you keep dreaming, asshole.-she dragged the man's body to the edge of the pit.- You. Will. Answer. Me. Are. We. Clear?-

-I said no and that's the end of the story.-

-Forget it, guys.-Jean interceded.- We must hurry and intercept them. Conny, get dressed, I'll do the same. Mikasa, take Hanji to the house and then follow us as planned.-

-Got it.-she said angrily.- We're not done yet.-she added to Levi, to which he didn't change his expression at all.

-I don't care.-

Mikasa glared at him.

-Just forget it, guys!-

-This is really uncomfortable.-Conny stated.-This guy really liked to sweat.-

-Stop complaining.-Jean put a stop to him.- Start walking, we must reach them. Remember, we're both ruthless, implacable and tough guys. Use your normal voice, the men we killed had ones similar to us.-

-Yes. Stand after me and never get away.-Levi suggested.

They finally got out of the forest and faced the convoy, where their leader's father, Captain Ackerman, stood close to the royal cart.

The tree of them made a reverence to Ackerman, who approached to his son and said:

-Welcome back.-

-I just hate the fact of being useless to the King, Master.-

-So…-he looked at Jean and Conny.- He wasn't a traitor?-

They shook their heads. No one other than Ackerman and his son had the pleasure of talking, but sometimes the wanted their men to talk too.

-Talk.-he said.

Like this time.

-No.-both of them murmured.

Ackerman doubted it for a second, but then accepted their word.

-Then we should continue.-

Eren, inside the cart, tussled to get himself free, but they had done a perfect job tying him up.

"Damn it", he thought, "Damn it. I just hope everyone's okay."

Erwin's plan had failed. They had been expecting the Military Police, not this guys. And now, Levi was a traitor.

"Fuck it! I will kill him when I get the fucking chance… I will certainly kill him."

Suddenly, he remembered Jean's, Levi's and Armin's words.

"There's no telling that she's not dying tomorrow. There's no telling that you're not dying tomorrow."

Those weren't their exact words, but it did was their meaning.

"It's official. I'm talking with Jean and Armin after this. I'm not dying before I see them again. Gkh! My throat…" he felt blood in his mouth. That was a good signal. He wanted to open a gash in his throat, so he had swallowed the small knife between his inferior lip and his teeth. He could transform into a Titan at any time. But first, he needed to be sure that he wasn't killing anyone he cared about in the process. And if he just did it right away, he would probably kill Historia, something he did not want to do.

Eren forgot about all that, as for the moment he couldn't do anything, so it would be a waste of his strength to keep trying to get free.

"Shit. Why didn't I talk more to Mikasa the last night?!"

Remembering the scene brought him a great pain.

_-Mikasa. I need to talk to you.-he had said after sitting down at her side._

_-What is it, Eren?-she had asked kindly, the usual tone she used when she talked to him._

_-Um… Well, it's, um… We have to speak about something. The dimension of this situation has gone too far. You… You know we could die tomorrow, right?-_

_She had raised an eyebrow. Obviously, she already knew that._

_-Eren, we could have died since we started this fight.-Mikasa had made her point slowly, trying not to provoke him._

_-Y-Yes, that's what I'm trying to say. I wanted to tell you that I don't really understand my feelings… For you, and…-her eyes widened.- If I didn't tell you this before, it was… It was because I felt it wasn't the time. But now I don't know any more when the time will be. With all this happening around, I… I can't be sure of nothing… Nothing but one thing.-Eren had memorized the text Armin had written for him to say.- I don't see you as a sister.-_

_-What are you talking about, Eren?-she said, hiding her cheeks with the scarf.- I do see you as my big bro…-_

_-No, you don't. And I know it.-he cut her off.- I know you were trying to kiss me back on the outside, and I must accept that I wouldn't have let you do it, but not because I don't like you, but because I'm not sure about this yet. Besides, I get it that you… Hey!-Mikasa had embraced him so hard that he felt the air abandoning his lungs._

_-Thank you.-she whispered at his ear.-That… Means a lot for me. To know that you don't hate me… Thank you. But, Eren…-she moved her head back a little bit, looking into his eyes.-Please, promise me we'll see through this.-_

_-Mikasa! I…-"Don't let rage blind you, okay?" Armin had told him; he had been about to let his anger take control, but managed to win the battle against himself for once.-I swear we'll see through all this.-_

_She let her head rest on his chest, and he just stroked her soft hair._

_-Don't dare you die tomorrow, Eren.-she had said, her voice trembling, a tear cutting through her face._

_-Come on.-he had told her, taking the good guy role he had taken so many years ago putting the scarf around her neck that night.- Whatever you need, let me know, just as I tell you what I need.-_

_-You never told me such things.-she denied._

_-I don't have to. Somehow… You just have to look into my eyes to understand. I want to be capable of doing the same, alright?-fuck Armin's discourse._

_-Eren!-she exclaimed, moved by his words.- Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to do all that, because…-_

_-Shut up.-he responded, grabbing her shoulders roughly.-Shut up and let me be the support you always needed and I never was.-_

_-But…-_

_-Mikasa.-he took both of her hands.- Stop. Let yourself enjoy all you can from now on, okay?-_

_She stared at him and then let out a smile. A smile she had never shown to anyone. Eren could feel the weight of her act punching him. How could have he been so idiot. All she needed was this, or a hug, or a simple word from him to be happy. Nothing more than that. "I can never forgive myself. Thank you, Armin… Jean… For making me open my eyes._

_After that, he had gone to sleep."_

"What's happening to me?" Eren asked himself, "Usually I don't cry for nothing."

When he raised his head, he found Historia's eyes on his. She was crying too.

Eren knew at that moment that he couldn't let anyone else die. Anyone else.

What was left of the travel elapsed without problems. Levi kept his father's attention upon him, Jean kept walking at the right side of the cart, with Conny at the other side. During the travel, Mikasa had joined them, following them from a prudence distance.

Finally, the convoy reached the royal palace, in the center of Wall Sina's territory.

The rest of the Scouting Legion, with the help of Marlowe, one of Annie's companions, disguised as members of the Military Police, had infiltrated the Wall as planned.

They had scattered all along and wide the Royal District, so they could quickly be ready to take control over the people and the soldiers. The men of the Military Police were nothing compared to the men of the Survey Corps.

Or so they thought.

When Captain Ackerman opened the door, Eren could see Levi, surrounded by three men and a woman.

The first he tried to do was to charge against his mentor, but two of the three men grabbed his arms roughly. Yet so, he kept trying to reach the bastard.

-Let him talk.-Levi ordered.

Jean and Conny, the ones holding Eren, looked at Captain Ackerman, who nodded and kept waiting for the kid to talk, so they took away the gag that was shutting him up.

"I need to speak slowly… Otherwise they'll find out about the gash in my throat…"

-Just tell me why.-he said to Levi.- Give me a reason.-Eren demanded.

-To fulfill my own purposes.-

-Perfect.-Eren swallowed blood.- Perfect.-he lowered his head, filled of rage and hatred.- I trusted you… Erwin trusted you…-he raised his eyes to reach his.- We all trusted you… And this is how you pay us?-

Levi closed his eyes and smiled mockingly at Eren.

-You think I care?-

-There must be a reason!-Yeager demanded, trying to keep the blood inside his mouth.

-A reason you don't need to know.-Rivaille grabbed Historia's arm and pushed her forward, she cried because of the extreme grip.-Walk, you whore. Don't waste my time.-

-You son of a bitch! I will make you pay!-he actually knew there was nothing he could do against Levi, neither as a Titan nor as a human.

-Bring him with us. Put the gag on him again.-Ackerman said starting to walk.

"This is it! I must transform into a Titan before they block mi mouth again and…"

-Eren.-one of the men said in his ear.- It's me, Jean.-

-And I'm Conny. Don't fight, not yet.-the three of them started moving, following Ackerman.

-We can't prevent you from turning into a Titan, but you first have to get an explanation from Reiss… I'll let you know when the situation has gone to hell, alright?-

Eren reluctantly nodded in agreement.

-But I'll keep an eye on you too, I'm not accepting anymore traitors.-he warned them while feeling the gag again block his teeth.

-Alright, alright, just move.-

When they took away the band blocking his eyes, the Titan Shifter could see the place.

"Is this where a king lives?"

A house whose walls were covered by vegetables and climbing plants was standing before him.

**Is it really here where Lod Reiss is hidden?**


End file.
